


Babe

by YunalescaSakura



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Multi, Random & Short, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: Just a normal day in the Host Club.





	Babe

Things started out pretty normal today and even though I expected it I was not ready for what happened when the host club was open.

 

Muffled voices reached my ears as I felt a piece of my hair move. Shifting a little, I bring my hand up to rub my right eye as a yawn slipped through my lips.

“Our Sleeping Beauty's finally waking,” I heard two voices say, causing me to open my eyes to see Kaoru, who had a gentle smile on his face. Looking down a little I saw Hikaru with the same look that his brother had.

“If that's true then which one of my princes kissed me?” (Cue the fangirling) Hikaru looked at Kaoru, whose smile grew a little bit bigger. Giving him a cute, almost innocent smile I raised my hand up to his cheek. “Thank you, my prince,” I added, reaching my other hand out to Hikaru, which quickly took a hold of it. With one quick movement, Hikaru pulled me up and into his lap.

 

SLAM “BABE!!” (Sambi heard you were being cute and is here to punish you)

Every head in the room spun to where the voice had shouted only to see Sambi standing there. Everyone was in utter shock at what just happened though Sambi had the look that said “Shit. There's people.” Not even five seconds after I had to bite my bottle lip so that I didn't start to laugh since I knew who she was talking about. Eventually, I started giggling, which turned into full blown laughter. Sambi's face a gone as red as a tomato and I could see Kyoya glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

 

Today was the day that held the most embarrassing moment for Sambi...

 


End file.
